El Pigmalión
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: El Pigmalión las elige, las controla y las moldea de acuerdo a sus propios deseos. Ellas son sus obras. En Bella ve la posibilidad de crear su obra maestra ¿como negarse el placer? Contenido sexual gráfico. Escenas explícitas. Lenguaje adulto. Darkward.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**The Darkward Fanfic Contest**

**Nombre del FIC: El Pigmalion**

**Autor: Dark warrior 1000**

**Número de Palabras: 10356**

**Advertencias: **Esta historia incluye contenido sexual gráfico, escenas explícitas y trata temas que pueden ofender la sensibilidad del lector. Lenguaje adulto. +18

**El Pigmalión**

Dos hombres y una mujer se encuentran reunidos en Londres, analizando los files de los distintos candidatos. Eran amigos y socios. Rondaban los 26 años.

- No puedo decidirme por cual de estos dos- exclamó frustrada la mujer.

- Trae para aquí y deja que te ayude- le pidió el rubio. Ella se levantó de la silla y le acercó los legajos. Él los estudió concienzudamente- Yo me inclinaría por el chico Gareth- le dijo finalmente- Tiene un rostro angelical y su perfil psicológico demuestra mucho potencial para lo que estamos buscando.

- De acuerdo- replicó ella con marcada indiferencia y un sutil tono de desdén- Emmett disfrutará ayudarme a entrenarlo.

- Y tu Edward, has elegido- preguntó el rubio.

- Si, Jasper- respondió el aludido con seguridad- Isabella Swan.

--

Bella deseaba hacer ese viaje antes de ingresar a un nuevo año en la universidad, más que nada en el mundo… pero las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles para ella, había tenido que tomar un rol de adulta responsable desde muy pequeña.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando tenía seis años, vivía con su abuela materna Clare, una menuda anciana, quien había sido una madre madura en su momento, ya que le había costado muchísimo concebir a su única hija y que acababa de cumplir sus 87 años. El mal de Alzheimer había ganado terreno en los últimos meses, prácticamente ya no reconocía a su nieta y se había vuelto muy demandante respecto a sus necesidades de atención.

Siendo una humilde pensionada no aportaba demasiado al sostenimiento de su pequeña familia de manera que Bella había ido poco a poco usando los fondos de su pensión universitaria para sobrevivir.

Entre sus estudios, sus calificaciones debían ser excelentes para poder mantener su beca universitaria, su trabajo para poder ahorrar el dinero suficiente como para realizar el curso en Londres y la atención que día a día reclamaba la enfermedad de su abuela la vida de Bella se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en un infierno. Todo obligaciones. Había deseado íntimamente en muchas ocasiones poder delegar sus responsabilidades y llevar la vida de una adolescente normal, flirtear, salir a divertirse… pero esa vida estaba vedada para ella, esa era lamentablemente su realidad.

A sugerencia de Jasper Whitlock, el director del programa de intercambio de idiomas, y para abaratar los gastos del viaje Bella había contactado con una pareja de hermanos que ofrecía su casa para dar alojamiento a alumnos de intercambio. Jasper se había preocupado mucho por su caso y le había dado excelentes referencias de sus futuros hosters. El era médico recién recibido y ella una especie de diseñadora.

Comenzaron a escribirse mails regularmente. Los mails fueron convirtiéndose en una parte importante de su vida. Ellos la escuchaban y la aconsejaban como sus amigos, de tenerlos, podrían haberlo hecho. Durante el día se escabullía a la biblioteca para chequear si había recibido algún correo y durante la noche les contaba detalladamente su día. Ellos siempre se interesaban en lo que ella pensaba o sentía. Bella fue desnudando poco a poco sus sueños y esperanzas.

Los mails quedaron atrás y empezaron a mantener largas conversaciones por Skipe.

Comenzó a pedirles consejo para tal o cual cosa y pronto se dio cuenta que no deseaba tomar ninguna decisión sin consultarla previamente, en especial con Edward.

Una mañana llegó un paquete a su casa y su adrenalina llegó al límite al descubrir que se trataba de una WebCam, regalo de sus amigos londinenses.

A pesar de la diferencia horaria mantenían un video chat durante dos horas todas las noche. En general Alice era la que estaba más disponible dado que trabajaba en la casa. Ella empezó a sugerirle algunos cambios en el aspecto, que Bella gustosa aceptó hacer. Cortó su pelo un poco más corto y empezó a llevarlo atado con una colita alta, cambió su estilo de ropa y hasta se realizó una depilación definitiva por el método IPL. Ambas se rieron juntas cuando por la noche Bella bajó sus bragas y le mostró su coñito depilado como el de un bebé mientras Alice le mostraba el suyo en iguales condiciones.

Bella era más feliz de lo que creía haber sido en sus casi 21 años de existencia, pero como siempre en su vida nada duraba demasiado.

Unos días más tarde llegó a su casa sumamente cansada y encontró a su abuela desmadejada en el piso. Llamó a la emergencia pero fue tarde. Desde ese día estaba sola en la vida excepto por Edward y Alice. Se conectó un rato buscando el consuelo que solo ellos sabían darle y lo encontró en línea. El logró relajarla con suaves palabras y la envió a dormir dado que era muy tarde para estar despierta y el día siguiente sería difícil. Ella aceptó la orden sin ninguna resistencia.

Esa fue la primera de muchas en el mes previo al viaje. Ellos se preocupaban por ella y le indicaban que debía comer y a que hora. Le sugirieron que dejara el trabajo nocturno para poder estar en contacto más tiempo. Bella cumplía cabalmente todas sus sugerencias, era un alivio que por una vez en la vida alguien se ocupara de ella.

Unos días más tarde estaban charlando de bueyes perdidos cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen producto de su menstruación. Edward le preguntó que le sucedía y con mucho pudor ella le contó de sus períodos sumamente irregulares y dolorosos. El le aconsejó como médico empezar a tomar anticonceptivos, le aseguró que aunque no tuviera pensado mantener relaciones las pastillas la ayudarían. Ella sin dudarlo compró su primera caja la mañana siguiente.

Quince días después su avión aterrizaba en Heathrow. Tímidamente se acercó a la pareja en el aeropuerto, la estaban esperando y la recibieron con un enorme abrazo. Se sintió un poco avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico, demasiados años sin el.

La casa era hermosa. Tenía una enorme sala integrada a la cocina y tres dormitorios cada uno con su baño propio. Le permitieron elegir su habitación y ella eligió la que estaba pintada de ocre con vista al jardín.

Durante los veinte días que duró el programa la rutina se repetía. Se levantaba temprano y bajaba a desayunar. Alice y Edward siempre la estaban esperando con todo preparado para ella, interiormente se regocijaba puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la mimara. Le agradaba estar con ellos, se sentía feliz.

La relación se tornaba más y más íntima. Pasaba el día en el instituto, siendo la alumna responsable que era, no quería fallar el curso dado que la ayudaría con sus créditos para mantener su beca universitaria pero cuando regresaba a casa pasaba horas charlando con Alice, leyendo, escribiendo o simplemente escuchando música.

Por las noches, Alice preparaba la cena y tras ocuparse de los trastos se retiraba temprano, dejándola con Edward.

Miraban alguna película, charlaban de las cosas que habían hecho o bien compartían los escritos que Bella había hecho durante el día. Al principio le daba mucha vergüenza que el los leyera pero con el correr de los días poco a poco fue ganando confianza y abriéndose más.

- Hoy he tenido un día particularmente complicado- le dijo una noche- Hubo un accidente en la autopista y las víctimas no paraban de llegar.

- Que horrible- le respondió ella- ¿Hubo muchos muertos?

- A mi se me murieron dos- le respondió. Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó para consolarlo, era la primera vez que lo hacía en forma espontánea.

- Lo siento mucho- le dijo- Debes estar destrozado. Para un médico no debe haber nada peor que no poder salvar a alguien- Acariciando suavemente su espalda le preguntó- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Necesitaría un buen masaje relajante- le respondió- ¿Crees que podrías masajearme el cuello?.

- Lo intentaría pero realmente no se que hacer

- Deja que te enseñe- le dijo- Acomódate aquí entre mis piernas. Ella hizo lo que el le indicaba y el comenzó a masajear su cuello, deslizando suavemente sus manos desde el inicio de sus pechos hasta la nuca.

- Mmmmm, se siente bien

- Cambiemos lugares- le pidió- Veamos que tan buen maestro he sido. El se sacó la camisa y se acomodó en el piso entre sus piernas reclinando la cabeza y apoyándola en su regazo. Ella trabajó primero con su cabeza y luego comenzó a deslizar las manos sobre sus hombros y sus pectorales. Al ser más pequeña sus pechos lo rozaban a medida que se estiraba para llegar más lejos.

- Eres una diosa- la alabó- lo estás haciendo muy bien gatita.

Desde esa noche su relación dio un nuevo giro, ella era totalmente inocente pero no se sentía tan cohibida si tenían algún mínimo contacto físico.

Faltaba una semana para la fecha de regreso. Estaban cenando cuando el le preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, si le apetecía quedarse unos días más con ellos como invitada para una vacaciones. Bella lo pensó un poco pero aceptó dado que no tenía nada que la obligara a regresar en tal o cual fecha. Edward le pidió que le diera el pasaje de regreso y sus documentos para poder cambiarlo y ella lo hizo.

Terminado el curso se marcharían durante un mes a un chalet a unos cien kilómetros de Londres, ya que el había pedido vacaciones y deseaba descansar en ese lugar aislado del mundo.

Armaron las maletas y partieron. La casa era muy parecida a la que tenían en Londres solo que más despojada. Decidieron que la primera noche sería noche de películas, pizza y cerveza. Se acomodaron en el sillón de la sala, muy juntos, ya que era muy estrecho. Él la abrazó, acercándola y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro preparada para ver la película.

- Dime gatita- le preguntó Edward, acariciando suavemente su hombro mientras la abrazaba - has visto alguna vez una buena película erótica.

- Nunca en mi vida- respondió ella tímidamente, ruborizándose y bajando su mirada, había cosas que todavía no podía superar, la vergüenza que sentía cuando hablaban de algún tema sexual era una de ellas.

- Te gustaría probar linda- su voz no era más que un susurro seductor cerca de su oído y su abrazo se estrechaba aún más.

- Si ustedes quieren lo hacemos- respondió ella tímidamente.

- Esa es mi chica- Bella sintió un ligero estremecimiento subiendo por sus entrañas.

Alice eligió la película y la puso en el DVD, se sirvió una copa de vino y le ofreció una a ella. Si bien antes de viajar a Inglaterra ella no acostumbraba beber nada que no fuera agua o eventualmente alguna gaseosa, durante los días que pasaron en Londres se había acostumbrado a beber media copa con las comidas, de manera que aceptó agradecida.

Tenía sed, la comida estaba pasada de sal, por supuesto, ella no había dicho nada no quería disgustarla por una tontería. Vació pronto su copa. El vino le supo un poco amargo.

- Estás sedienta gatita- sus labios rozaron suavemente la piel de su cuello y antes de que pudiera atinar a dejar la copa vacía sobre la mesa el ya se la había cambiado por la suya rebozante.

Alice parecía ignorar todo lo que sucedía , acomodada a los pies de su hermano. Ella se sentía extrañamente relajada. Al cabo de unos minutos empezó la proyección.

Bella se sentía volar y se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando vio como la protagonista follaba con su boca a uno de los hombres que la acompañaban en la orgía en la que estaba participando, sentía cada vez más calor y la copa se llenaba y se llenaba. Los jeans que le había regalado Alice y que ella había aceptado gustosa le apretaban ahí abajo entre las piernas. Ella los hubiera cambiado por un talle más grande pero Alice se negó de plano diciéndole que le quedaban súper bien y que a su hermano le encantaban. Edward deslizó su mano libre sobre el muslo de Bella y comenzó a acariciarla su muslo formando lentos círculos.

En medio de la proyección Alice cambió de posición arrodillándose frente a él, con lentitud y con un movimiento grácil abrió la bragueta de sus pantalones y tomó en sus manos su verga totalmente excitada. Bella no podía dejar de mirar, nunca había visto una pija en vivo y en directo y estaba sorprendida.

Alice acercó sus labios al miembro de Edward y comenzó a lamerlo, recorriéndolo con su lengua de arriba abajo para luego introducirla y sacarla de su boca. El cambió de posición. Dejó de abrazar a Bella, que se había inclinado involuntariamente hacia adelante. Mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Alice con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer la cara interna del muslo de Bella con la otra, haciéndola participar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Suavemente se acercó a su oído y con voz seductora le susurró:

- Me gustaría que probaras gatita- Bella se estremeció. Alice tiró de una de sus manos y incitándola a tomar su lugar. Bella se sentía mareada, etérea. Alice le acariciaba la espalda y las nalgas. Edward masajeaba sus turgentes senos mientras susurraba las palabras que en definitiva marcarían el giro de su destino.

- ¿Quieres bebé?, ¿lo intentarías por mi?- Bella sintió como se endurecían sus pezones al contacto con sus expertas manos.

Inmersa en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese momento no podía pensar, solo sentir y esas cuatro manos que la acariciaban se sentían bien, mientras mordía su labio inferior y suaves gemidos salían de su garganta su mente se vaciaba de pensamientos…

- ¿Lo deseas bebé?- Edward seguía susurrando- Se que lo deseas- Bella se iba entregando más y más- Hazlo por mi gatita- le susurró Edward mientras guiaba con sus manos la cabeza de Bella hacia su verga- Lámela como estaba haciendo Alice- Bella imitó los movimientos de Alice, con cierta inseguridad- Ahora ponla en tu boca, pequeña- sin pensar demasiado acercó su cabeza, la introdujo en su boca y empezó a succionarla, se sentía relajada, Edward la guiaba con sus palabras- lo estas haciendo muy bien gatita- su voz se tornaba más y más ronca. Alice la iba corrigiendo, susurrándole lo que tenía que hacer para llevarlo al paroxismo- Estás bien cariño?

- Mhhhmhmh- respondió Bella estremecida por las sensaciones que la envolvían

- Trágala más profundo llévala al fondo de tu garganta- le ordenó Edward- mientras aceleraba el ritmo de las embestidas para finalmente eyacular en el fondo con violencia. Bella sorprendida trago su leche. Alice la acariciaba relajándola.

- Ven aquí gatita, lo hiciste muy bien- le él dijo tirando de sus brazos- sube aquí que quiero probar mi sabor en tu boca- ella levantó su mirada y asintió todavía mareada, el la acomodó sobre una de sus piernas tomándola suavemente de las nalgas, su rodilla en la entrada de su coño y comenzó a besarla con pasión mientras la rozaba marcando el ritmo para detenerse en seco y volver a empezar. El ajustado pantalón se metía más y mas en su raja con el golpeteo que producía el movimiento. Un calor explosivo comenzó a recorrerla desde la punta de los pies a medida que su rodilla la rozaba y más y más rápido y la besaba con más y más fiereza. Bella gemía y se removía agitada entre sus brazos hasta que finalmente explotó en un intenso orgasmo, el primero de su vida y se sintió desmadejada.

Edward la acarició dulcemente y tomándola en brazos la llevó a su cuarto semidormida. Bella estaba obnubilada por el vino, por su reciente orgasmo y no se resistió cuando él la desnudó.

Se despertó sin tener ninguna idea de donde estaba, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y bastante desorientada, se sentía incómoda y la sed la estaba matando. Se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas y se sentó de golpe dejando expuestos sus pechos. Al incorporarse lo vio. El estaba sentado en un sillón ubicado estratégicamente en la esquina de la habitación. La miraba fijamente. Estaba descalzo, con un pantalón pijama de chandal y sin camisa.

- Edward- su voz salió a duras penas de su garganta, muy queda y rasposa. Rápidamente se cubrió el pecho con la sábana.

- ¿Cómo te sientes gatita?- le preguntó acercándose a la cama con un andar gatuno.

- Me duele la cabeza- respondió Bella tensamente.

- Toma esto- le ordenó dándole un vaso que tenía preparado junto a la mesita de luz. Bella no tenía fuerzas para oponerse y cuando lo miró para negarse vislumbró la fuerza de su determinación en su mirada. El la obligaría a beber lo que le ofrecía, de manera que sin ofrecer una resistencia condenada de antemano al fracaso, bebió el líquido que le ofrecía.

Edward se sentó en la cama a su lado, apoyando su espalda en el cabezal y la tomó en sus brazos. La espalda de Bella recostada en su pecho. Al principio ella estaba tensa y trataba de cubrirse con la sábana pero poco la droga la fue relajando.

– Verás que te sentirás mejor- le dijo quedamente al oído al tiempo que le lamía el lóbulo- Todo estará bien gatita… todo va estar bien- sus manos se deslizaron y comenzó a acariciarle los pezones, excitándola.

- Edward por favor bas..

- Shhh- la interrumpió – no pienses solo tienes que sentir- le indicó al tiempo que deslizaba su mano derecha sobre su vientre y comenzaba a acariciar sus labios vaginales – serás perfecta, bonita, mi mejor obra - Bella se dejó llevar y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro fuerte de el emitiendo un suspiro, sus fluidos mojaban sus muslos desnudos – Dobla las rodillas y déjame acariciarte cariño- le hablaba con voz sugerente venciendo cualquier tipo de resistencia- Ábrete para mi- con una de sus manos exprimía sus pezones mientras que con la otra acariciaba su entrada, cuando la sintió suficientemente húmeda introdujo un dedo en su vagina sin dejar de susurrarle palabras dulces. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera mientras con su pulgar rodeaba su excitado clítoris masajeándolo y llevándola al orgasmo.

La tensión desapareció de cada uno de sus músculos, relajada volvió a dormirse.

--

Salí despacio de la habitación, cerrándola con llave y me dirigí al estudio. Bella tardaría unas tres o cuatro horas en volver a despertar.

La sesión con Bella me había dejado totalmente empalmado.

- Alice, ven aquí- llamé imperativamente

- Amo- me respondió adoptando su posición de descanso- en que puedo servirte.

Bajé el elástico de mis pantalones y mi miembro quedó libre. Me acaricié lentamente.

- Chúpalo a fondo, Alice- Ella acogió mi glande y cerrando sus labios lamiendo y sorbiendo- Más profundo. Ahora- colocó mi mano en su nuca y la apreté más contra mi, empujando profundamente. El placer subió por mi cuerpo y me atenazó el miembro. Me dejé llevar pero en el fondo de mi conciencia imaginaba los labios de Bella rodeándolo y sus suaves dedos acariciando mis testículos – Trágame- exigí con voz ronca y me dejé ir.

Cuando Alice terminó de limpiarme gimió lamiéndose los labios mientras me imploraba con la mirada.

- Me has complacido Alice- le dije acariciando su mandíbula- Dime que quieres

- Quiero montarte Amo- me respondió segura. La había entrenado bien. Alice disfrutaba de su sumisión pero también tenía la suficiente confianza con su Amo para pedir lo que necesitaba.

- Estás mojada para mi- le pregunté

- Si, Amo.

- Tienes puesta ropa interior- Le había ordenado no usarla jamás.

- No Amo.

- Desnúdate para mi- le ordené. Ella deslizó su falda, dejándola caer al piso y desbrochó cada uno de los botones de su blusa, quedando totalmente expuesta - Ven aquí- Me acaricié la verga para volver a endurecerla. Ella se acercó y se colocó a hojarcadas. Introdujo mi miembro en su vagina y me cabalgó con fiereza.

- Amo necesito correrme- exclamó

- Contenlo- le exigí

- Amo- perladas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus pechos desnudos- por favor estoy demasiado cerca- la dejé empalada pero no le permití ningún roce.

- Ya conoces las reglas, Alice. Yo soy el Amo. Todo lo que diga es ley. Harás lo que te diga, cuando te diga, y como te diga. Sin titubeos. Sencillamente lo haces. Aguanta- le dí una fuerte palmada a cada una de sus nalgas y le permití volver a cabalgarme ayudándola en su ritmo frenético, intercalando algunas palmadas. Los gemidos se convirtieron rápidamente en gritos ensordecedores. Sentía cómo su vagina se cerraba en torno a mi miembro, agarrándolo como si nunca lo fuera a dejar salir, palpitando con la inminente tormenta- Córrete ahora- le ordené y ambos tuvimos nuestro premio.

Ella se separó de mi y volvió a vestirse. Le dí instrucciones precisas para que se ocupara de Bella.

- Despiértala en dos horas y ayúdala a tomar un baño- le indiqué- todavía estará sumamente manejable y no te opondrá ninguna resistencia. A las ocho sírvele una cena ligera y pon 20 gotas de esto en su bebida.

- No te preocupes, me ocuparé de ella- me respondió mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- Alice- la llamé- recuerda que la quiero totalmente desnuda, no volverá a usar ropa en bastante tiempo.

- Así se hará.

--

Suavemente abrí la puerta y me apoyé en el marco para observarla. Ella dormía plácidamente, acurrucada como un bebé y con sus manos juntas debajo de su rostro.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, escuché como murmuraba palabras inteligibles.

Había algo en ella que despertaba mi interés, lo había habido desde el primer momento en que leí su profile y se desarrolló aún más desde que empezamos a comunicarnos, cuando ella aún vivía en Forks.

La quería desnuda, abierta y preparada para recibir todo el placer que el quería darle. Estaba seguro que Bella se convertiría en una mujer hermosa, no perdería su dulzura y su inocencia, eran parte de su esencia, pero desarrollaría su lado ardiente. Corromperla sería un placer.

Me desnudó y me metí en la cama a su lado. Bella se despabiló a pesar del sopor inducido por la droga que le estaba administrando.

- Edward- murmuró- que hora es

- Es de noche gatita- le respondí colocando mi mano en su cintura y acercándola a mi- Duerme.

- Nunca compartí la cama con nadie- me dijo quedamente.

- Te acostumbrarás- le contesté acariciando suavemente su vientre, mientras notaba como el sueño volvía a invadirla y se relajaba entre mis brazos.

--

Al día siguiente un suave golpe en la puerta me despertó. Alice estaba allí para cumplir sus obligaciones.

- Amo- me dijo en voz baja- Su desayuno está listo en el comedor- la ví apoyar la bandeja sobre la cómoda- El señor Jasper ha llamado y me ha pedido le avisara que le devolviera el llamado cuando tuviera un minuto.

- Gracias Alice- le contesté- ¿Te has acordado de las gotas?

- Si amo, están en el té.

- Buena chica- le dije saliendo de la habitación tras palmear su nalga derecha y dirigiéndome al comedor.

Terminé de desayunar y marqué el número de Jasper, quien atendió al segundo timbrazo.

- Hable

- Estamos ansiosos, eh amigo

- Edward, empezaste ya con el entrenamiento.

- Tal cual estaba planeado.

- Reaccionó como esperábamos al inhibidor

- Si, la deja sumamente permeable.

- Bien. Cuanto tiempo más piensas administrárselo

- Unos tres o cuatro días a full, quiero que se acostumbre a mi contacto físico.

- No te pases, sabes bien que produce adicción.

- Sabes bien que aprendimos la lección cuando James entrenó a Victoria.

- No me lo recuerdes, fue una desgracia.

- Sigues pensando que tiene potencial.

- No te quepa ni la menor duda, creo que será mi mejor obra.

- Hijo de puta afortunado, si que disfrutas el trabajo

- Ese soy yo

- Mantenme al tanto de cómo evoluciona. Acuérdate de hacerle firmar el poder para poder vender sus cosas en Forks. No creo que vaya a necesitarlas.

- Te lo enviaré en un par de días.

- No seas cabrón y llámame

- Nos vemos.

Al cortar sentí ese aguijón en mi conciencia que me producía cada vez que empezábamos a cerrar el círculo para alguna de nuestros candidatos. Gracias al puesto de Jasper contábamos con una buena base de datos de chicas y chicos con problemas familiares, buena mercadería para nuestro negocio.

Seleccionábamos un par de ellos por año y los reteníamos para entrenarlos como juguetes sexuales, esclavos sexuales o sumisos sadomasoquistas o no de acuerdo su perfil psicológico, para luego venderlos por muy buena moneda en el mercado negro. Ellos simplemente desaparecían de la faz de la tierra y nadie estaba allí para reclamarlos.

Yo era el "Pigmalión" para las candidatas femeninas y Rosalie para los varones. Jasper se dedicaba a la parte comercial, ni Rose ni yo teníamos estómago para eso.

Teníamos nuestros propios sumisos, quienes habían firmado su contrato por propia voluntad, en mi caso Alice y en el caso de Rose a Emmett. Jasper había vendido a la suya, Heidi, hacía unos meses y estaba en la búsqueda de una nueva.

Nos unía una larga amistad, un estilo de vida en común y un negocio muy pero muy rentable.

Sacudí mi cabeza para hacer volar mis pensamientos y me encaminé a cumplir con mi trabajo. Entrenar a una inocente y convertirla en una sumisa ardiente. Era hora de dar un paso más.

- Alice- llamé

- Amo en que puedo servirlo- me respondió bajando su mirada

- A partir de la próxima comida que vas a servirle a Bella quiero que empieces a agregarle gotas de este frasco y sacar la misma proporción del que estás manejando, empezaremos con cinco gotas. Has comprendido.

- Si amo.

- Quiero que la alimentes a las 12, a las 16 y que a las 20 le des una cena liviana, voy a trabajar con ella durante la noche.

- Si amo.

- Quiero que me veas en el cuarto de juegos hoy a las 16:30. Estate preparada y espérame en tu posición de descanso.

- Si amo.

Tenía que saciarme para poder llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado para Bella esa noche… sería una noche larga, muy larga.

--

Cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación la encontré parada junto a la ventana, envuelta en la sábana con la mirada perdida en los acantilados.

Me acerqué despacio y la abracé por detrás.

- ¿Cómo estás gatita?- le susurré al oído.

- Me siento rara- me contestó sin moverse de su posición. Rara era lo menos que debía sentirse con la mezcla del inhibidor y el afrodisíaco que le habíamos administrado.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le pregunté

- Siento mis pechos sensibles y un homigueo aquí- me respondió señalando su bajo vientre. Besé suavemente su cuello- Estoy enferma, me siento húmeda pero ya fui al baño- me dijo en un susurro angustiado.

- No te asustes - le dije al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre con ambas manos y apoyaba mi incipiente erección en su espalda- Necesitas aprender a conocer tu cuerpo y a disfrutarlo. Déjame ayudarte- Ella tembló en mis brazos y se puso rígida, su resistencia estaba allí, intacta, simplemente solapada por la droga. Tendría que trabajar mucho para demolerla. Pero siempre era así- Ven conmigo- le indiqué tirando de la sábana que la envolvía - quiero que te sientes en el borde de este sillón y abras bien tus piernas. Te enseñaré a tocarte.

Con paciencia fuimos explorando su cuerpo, buscando sus zonas erógenas. Tomé su mano entre las mías y la guié mientras acariciaba sus pechos y exploraba su entrada. Ella se corrió en mi mano, llevándome literalmente a la locura.

- Ahora quiero que te toques para mi, Bella- le dije acomodándome en un sillón frente a ella- quiero que me demuestres lo que has aprendido y verás como vas a aliviarte- ella clavó en mi su mirada vidriosa por el deseo que la recorría- Yo me tocaré para ti- le dije al tiempo que bajaba el cierre de mis pantalones, sacaba mi hinchada verga y comenzaba a masajearla.

Ella comenzó a acariciarse los pechos, dibujando círculos lentos y tironeando de sus pezones, que iban poniéndose más y más duros. Deslizó su mano desde el pecho, bajando por su vientre, comenzó a dibujar círculos en su entrada, mientras con la otra atendía uno y otro pezón manteniéndolos duros y excitados.

Sus movimientos ganaron velocidad al tiempo que empujaba sus caderas contra su mano, más y más rápido. Introdujo sus dedos en su vagina al tiempo que se acariciaba el clítoris con su pulgar. Su cuerpo se tensó y arqueó su espalda a punto de venirse.

Si creyera en la existencia del infierno, seguramente estaría en él.

- No te corras todavía- le ordené

- No puedo más- me contestó- me siento muy rara, siento mucho calor aquí.

- Aguanta- mi voz sonaba ronca producto de mi propia excitación.

- Por favor- me suplicó sin dejar de acariciarse

- Sigue mis indicaciones Bella- le ordené. Yo mismo casi no podía retener mi propio orgasmo pero necesitaba empezar a plantar en ella el patrón de obediencia- Espera- sus gemidos me estaban matando. Esperé unos segundos, lo que me pareció una eternidad.

- Córrete ahora Bella, ya - le grité al tiempo que mi leche salía disparada. Ella se liberó en con un grito ronco y su cabeza se apoyó en el respaldo, absolutamente desmadejada.

Cuando mi respiración se tranquilizó me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano, guiándola a la cama. Me desnudé y me acosté a su lado abrazándola y besando su nuca. Pronto nos quedamos dormidos.

--

Los días que siguieron se me hicieron eternos. La proporción del afrodisíaco iba aumentando al tiempo que disminuíamos la droga que la mantenía sumisa y obediente. El éxito radicaba en que ella fuera así naturalmente, no en forma forzada.

La mantenía encerrada y no buscaba su contacto durante el día, dejándola merced de sus propias pasiones. Creando así un patrón. Atender sus necesidades no era algo malo, estaba bien porque simplemente hacía que se sintiera mejor.

Durante el día me paraba por horas fuera de su habitación, simplemente para escuchar los sonidos que provocaba, cerraba los ojos y la imaginaba… me ponía a cien. Más de una vez tuve que llamar a Alice para follar en su boca y asi aplacar la excitación que me provocaba la niña-mujer que estaba atrás de la puerta. Cada noche la hacía tocarse para mi y luego dormíamos juntos. No había vuelto a ponerle las manos encima, lo que extrañamente me estaba matando, Alice no lograba satisfacerme.

El ring tone de Jasper me sacó de mi abstracción.

- Jasper, por dios hermano, no ha pasado nada nuevo desde anoche - bromee

- Por allí no, pero por aquí si- me dijo

- Explícate- le pedí, _no podía ser nada bueno_

- Recibí la primera puja por ella- me dijo. _Mierda_

- No está lista- repliqué_. Y es mía. Por seis meses al menos, es mía. _

- No le importa- me dijo- quiere entrenarla personalmente a su gusto. _Es mía._

- ¿Quién?- pregunté mientras un sentimiento de furia iba tomando forma dentro de mi. Empezaba a ver rojo.

- No quieres saberlo- me respondió.

- ¿Quién?

- James

- Es un sádico hijo de puta- refunfuñé

- Es un cliente- me contestó- Vendemos un producto Edward y el quiere comprarlo. No hay lugar para los sentimientos en nuestro negocio.

- ¿ Y Victoria?

- Digamos que ha cambiado de categoría- me respondió crípticamente.

- No me jodas, Jasper- le reclamé- ¿qué pasa con Victoria?

- La ha estado entrenando como mascota- me respondió- ¿Contento?- _Santo cielo, pobre chica_

- ¿Te hizo una oferta?

- No, quiere verla primero para evaluar su potencialidad.

- ¿Cuándo?

- En quince días- me respondió- cuando regresen a Londres. Quiere que esté libre de drogas.

- Sabes bien que no puedo hacer milagros en menos de un mes- _el maldito cabrón me estaba jodiendo_.

- Edward todos nosotros sabemos de que va esto- me dijo utilizando su mejor tono conciliador, el que se usa para tratar a un niño- Trabaja sobre su sexualidad, James ya se ocupará de trabajar sobre su obediencia. _Demonios!_ – Una cosa más.

- Dispara- le repliqué mordaz- no se puede poner peor.

- Nos pagará el doble del valor que pidamos si puede desvirgarla- me quedé en silencio procesando la información

- Ya veo- respondí

- No realmente no lo ves Edward, quiere ser el primero en ambos agujeros.

- Mal nacido hijo de puta, me odia.

- Algo de eso hay pero piensa en el lado positivo, llegaremos a valores record, Edward- me dijo entusiasmado- Después de esto el Aston estará estacionado en tu garage haciéndole compañía al Volvo.

- Jasper déjalo estar, estoy de un humor de perros, te llamo cuando me calme- le respondí cortando la comunicación.

Decir que estaba furioso era quedarse muy pero que muy corto, mi perfecta planificación tirada a la mierda. Quince días ni siquiera alcanzarían para desintoxicarla completamente, mierda!.

- Alice- llamé a los gritos

- Amo en que puedo servirte

- ¿Te tienta la idea de convertirte en sicaria profesional?

- No realmente amo, pero si es lo que quieres lo haré - ella me conocía bien y sabía que cuando mi humor era negro lo más saludable era eludirme.

- Lo supuse- le repliqué fastidiado- Hay cambio de planes respecto a Bella y debemos empezar a desintoxicarla.

- Oh de manera que ya la han vendido- por primera vez desde que comenzamos la conversación me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Casi- le respondí

- Empezaré a disminuir las dosis ¿Cuánto debo administrarle?

- Elimina totalmente el inhibidor en los próximos tres días y en una semana más eliminaremos también el afrodisíaco. Eso la dejaba libre de los estimulantes dos días antes de la entrevista, para la que solo quedaría un poco de efecto residual del último y la mantendría sexualmente dispuesta a ser satisfecha.

- Si amo.

- Alice, en los próximos quince días tendré que concentrarme únicamente en Bella – le expliqué acariciando suavemente su rostro. Una parte de mis obligaciones estaba dada por cubrir todas las necesidades de mi sumisa e iba a incumplir mi tarea- ¿lo comprendes verdad?

- Si amo- me respondió acercándose a mi buscando que la abrazara

- No vamos a tener día fáciles pequeña, de manera que tienes mi permiso para satisfacerte y correrte cuando lo desees.

- Gracias Amo.

--

Tenía que empezar a abrir las compuertas que la sujetaban mientras aún estuviera maleable, hacerla experimentar todo lo que pudiera antes de que estuviera libre de la sujeción de las drogas, con esa idea en la cabeza trabajé los días subsiguientes y planifiqué con cuidado la escena para el día de hoy.

Le pedí a Alice que le dejara a mano una camisa mía. Dejaríamos su puerta abierta y veríamos su reacción.

Afortunadamente ella eligió vestirse con la ropa que le habíamos dejado, aunque únicamente cubría parte de sus muslos, en lugar de envolverse totalmente con una de las sábanas y dejar la habitación para incorporarse a la actividad de la casa.

La observé en silencio mientras se preparaba unas frutas, estaba hermosa. Me acerqué sigilosamente y la abracé sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura con mi mano izquierda y deslizando la derecha por su vientre al tiempo que llenaba su cuello de húmedos besos. El afrodisíaco todavía ejercía una acción residual pero no podía dejar que pensará, tenía que despertar sus instintos más primitivos excitándola lo suficientemente rápido como para que no pensara. Deslicé mi mano hacia su entrada y la noté húmeda. Mi verga se estremeció atrapada en mis pantalones. Comencé a arrastrar mis dedos entre sus pliegues y a incentivar su clítoris. Cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo estaba en tensión, la llevé más y más alto nublando su razón y doblegando su voluntad.

Me detuve de repente alejándome, ella se giró hacia mi sorprendida. Su cuerpo no aceptaba perder el contacto aunque su razón pudiera negarse. Otro logro. De un tirón solté los botones de su camisa, dejando sus senos expuestos, me incliné y capture uno de sus excitados pezones, lamiéndolo para luego chuparlo con firmeza. Ella se arqueo hacia mi y esa era toda la señal que necesitaba.

La tomé firmemente de sus nalgas y la subí a la mesada, seguí trabajando en sus pechos con firmeza, de reojo pude ver lo empapada que estaba. Abrí sus piernas y me arrodille delante de ella.

- No- exclamó intentando cerrar sus piernas. No se lo permití.

- Todo estará bien- susurré sin alejar mi cabeza de sus muslos- Disfruta gatita- distribuí un reguero de besos cerca de su entrada- Te llevaré al orgasmo besándote aquí, deposité un beso en sus muslos. Aquí, rocé mis labios contra su clítoris y te penetraré aquí introduje la punta de mi lengua en su canal, pero no te corras hasta que te de permiso- le ordené. Bella tembló, mi verga se endureció hasta el punto de resultar dolorosa.

Besé sus muslos y lamí su hendidura hacia su clítoris, sorbiendo para finalmente masajearlo con movimientos circulares de mi lengua. Escuchar sus gemidos me estaba enloqueciendo. Repetí los movimientos una y otra vez, en forma más exigente cada vez, destruyendo cualquier resto de resistencia.

- Sabes tan bien- le susurré- tan dulce. Invadí su canal con mi lengua al tiempo que oprimía su clítoris con mi pulgar. Cuanto más la comía mas se mojaba. Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de estallar me detuve, todavía no era el momento.

- Quieres que siga, Bella- le pregunté- ¿quieres correrte en mi boca?- ella no articulaba palabra, solo gemía roncamente, desperada- vas a tener que decirme lo que quieres gatita- la acicatee- vas a tener que pedirlo- volví a lamer los jugos de sus muslos

- Edward, por favor

- Que quieres gatita- le respondí modulando sobre su piel- ¿quieres que me detenga?

- Nooo, por Dios- exclamó jadeante.

- Dime lo que necesitas gatita- la animé

- No aguanto más- exclamó ahogada al tiempo que me tomaba del pelo acercándome a su entrada- por favor.

- Dilo Bella- le ordené- dime lo que quieres

- Quiero correrme- me imploró rozándose contra mi cara.

- Donde quieres correrte Bella- le grité mientras introducía dos de mis dedos en su canal y masajeaba su clítoris con el pulgar.

- Quiero correrme en tu boca- gritó.

- Córrete ahora- exigí contra su sexo empapado sacando mis dedos e introduciendo mi lengua en su canal. Su orgasmo fue bestial. Perfecto. Había respondido a mis caricias y mis sugerencias mejor que lo que había imaginado. Una vez que se hiciera conciente de su sexualidad Bella sería maravillosa, ella se sometería dulcemente a su entrenador.

Mi verga tembló con solo pensar poder ser ese hombre y como no me ocurría desde adolescente eyaculé en mis pantalones. _Mía, ella es mía. Tengo que reclamarla para mi._

--

La epifanía me mantenía insomne, sentado en uno de los sillones de mi estudio. La incertidumbre me atenazaba el corazón. Un suave golpe en la puerta me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Puedo pasar

- Ven aquí pequeña- solía llamarla asi cuando no estábamos en el rol de amo y sumisa. Ella había sido mi amiga antes de ser mi compañera de ruta.

- Necesitamos hablar- me dijo acomodándose a mi lado

- Lo se, estaba tomando un poco de fuerzas para ir a buscarte- la abracé.

- Los vi esta tarde cuando estaban en la cocina- me dijo, sin necesidad de decir nada más ella lo había dicho todo.

- Alice, no quiero lastimarte- le dije al tiempo que besaba su coronilla. Todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos me sentí muy bien con Alice. Independientemente de nuestra elección sexual el afecto era un flujo de ida y vuelta entre nosotros.

- Ella de veras te importa.

- Si y me está matando.

- Alguna vez te dije porque acepté tener esta relación contigo- me preguntó

- No, siempre has eludido esa respuesta- le respondí- debería haberte zurrado hasta sacar esa respuesta por tu boca.

- Acepté porque quería que me entrenara el mejor- me dijo volviéndose hacia mi- te entregué mi cuerpo y mi confianza y nunca me has defraudado.

- ¿Ni siquiera hoy?- Había entrenado a otras chicas, de hecho Alice me había ayudado con muchas de ellas pero con Bella era distinto.

- Ni siquiera hoy- me respondió- Tengo una sugerencia para hacerte, tal vez ayude a resolver una parte de tus problemas.

- Siempre has sabido como servirme bien- le respondí- te escucho.

- Jasper está buscando una nueva sumisa- me planteó- tal vez yo podría funcionar como una buena moneda de cambio, se que le gusto… he visto como me mira. Creo que las cosas podrían funcionar muy bien con él. Me gustaría probar- y guiñándome un ojo me dijo- me aseguraré de tener mi "palabra segura", a diferencia de lo que hice contigo.

- Eres un lobo disfrazado de cordero, pequeña- le respondí- a veces me pregunto quien ha dominado a quien.

- Aprendí con el mejor, ahora se quien soy. Me has enseñado a aceptarme, Edward- me respondió

Me entretuve un rato más meditando sobre la conversación que mantendría con mis socios al día siguiente. De algo estaba completamente seguro, ella debía ser mía. Cuando fuera completamente mía la mantendría desnuda y excitada. Siempre húmeda, suplicante y dispuesta para mi. Imaginé el día perfecto despertarla lamiendo sus pezones, follarla duramente antes de levantarnos, comérmela durante el desayuno, penetrar con mi verga su boca. Llevarla al límite en mi sala de juegos. Recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mi boca y mis manos. Ansiaba escuchar sus gritos de placer cuando la penetrara. El hecho de pensar en ese culo y esa vagina inexploradas hizo que mi verga se estremeciera.

Caminé despacio por el pasillo que unía mi estudio con la habitación que la obligaba a compartir conmigo cada noche. Entré despacio y corrí el cerrojo. Me generaba un inmenso regocijo mantenerla encerrada, prisionera a mi entera disposición. Podría violarla una y mil veces y nadie me lo impediría pero estaba convencido que lo hiciera terminaría arruinándola. Quería más que simples agujeros donde follar a mi conveniencia. Quería a la mujer en que lograría convertirla entregada sin límites y ardiendo por mi. Me desnudé y me acosté a su lado.

- Edward- me dijo somnolienta girando y acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho- ¿Es muy tarde?- Ayudada por el inhibidor, Bella se había acostumbrado increíblemente rápido a su desnudez y al contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Los patrones que se fijaban en el cerebro cuando la droga actuaba permanecían inalterables al dejar de administrarla.

- Depende para que – le respondí acercándome y mordisqueando sus labios. Ella suspiro y aproveché el acceso que me daba a su boca al tiempo que con mi mano jugaba con uno de sus pezones. Podía sentir como se aceleraba el ritmo de sus latidos.

- No te entiendo- me respondió

- Shh, no tienes nada que entender quiero enseñarte a disfrutar el placer que puedo darte- le respondí atacando sus labios con fiereza. Deslicé mi mano por su vientre y empecé a acariciar su entrada, mi mano se llenó de sus jugos. Sentí el deseo imperioso de comérmela, mi polla estaba para reventar.

- Ven aquí- le ordené- ponte a hojarcadas sobre mis hombros. Ella respondió vacilante. La ayudé a colocarse mirando hacia los pies de la cama- Apoya tus antebrazos y flexiona tus rodillas- le indiqué tomando sus nalgas para posicionarla bien- Tómame en tu boca, cariño, como te enseño a hacer Alice- usé una voz relajada, no quería espantarla, ella todavía no estaba preparada. Comenzó a lamer mi polla con gesto inseguro. Adoraba esa inocencia. Me dediqué a explorar con mi boca su entrada dando golpecitos en su clítoris con mi lengua. La sentí temblar. El orgasmo estaba ahí, ella estaba a un paso de explotar. Mordí con firmeza una de sus nalgas para contenerla. Ella se detuvo sorprendida- Trágala hasta el fondo Bella y no te corras todavía- le ordené con voz ronca conteniendo mi propio orgasmo. Separé un poco sus nalgas marcadas por mi mordida, lo que me puso a mil, si es que eso resulta posible e introduje un dedo firmemente en su ano. Ella gimió desesperada- Ahora Bella- le ordené introduciendo mi lengua en su canal para capturar sus jugos y explotando bestialmente en su garganta. Sus manos se aflojaron y cayó desmadejada sobre mi. La arrastré a mi lado y la besé saboreando mi semen en su boca.

_Mía, nada ni nadie me mantendría alejado de ella._

--

Me levanté temprano, prácticamente sin haber pegado un ojo. Alice tenía listo mi desayuno. Lo saboree despacio, asimilando cada uno de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Necesitaba resolver la cuestión con Jasper y Rose. Necesitaba saberla completamente de mi propiedad. _Mía_.

Ya en el estudio consulté el reloj, las ocho, ciertamente un hora impía para Rose pero Jasper ya estaría levantado. Marqué el número de su celular.

- Edward, ¿mejoraste el humor cabrón?- me preguntó Jasper

- No del todo todavía- le respondí- pero me puedes ayudar a hacerlo.

- Dime

- Organiza una reunión con Rose para esta tarde- le pedí- necesito hablar con ustedes- era nuestra prerrogativa solicitar una reunión para discutir respecto al rumbo de nuestros negocios, el mero pedido de uno de nosotros bastaba para que los otros dos dejaran cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo y acudieran al llamado.

- A que hora- era parte de nuestro pacto que no se necesitaban explicaciones, el hecho de pedir la reunión sobrentendía que el tema a tratar era importante.

- Puedo estar en Londres a las cuatro- le respondí.

- Le avisaré, te veo lueg..

- Jasper- lo interrumpí

- Si

- Quiero quedármela para mi

- Lo supuse- me respondió. Jasper tenía esa capacidad innata de ver a través de las personas, el sabía que era lo que sentías sin necesidad de preguntar- Hablaremos esta tarde.

- Nos vemos.

Volví al dormitorio y me acosté a su lado. Ella seguía dormida pero de todas formas se acercó a mi acomodando sus suaves nalgas sobre mi vientre.

_Pronto_, fue mi último pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia.

--

Manejé mi Volvo hasta Londres y a las cuatro entré en las oficinas de Jasper. Rose ya estaba allí.

- Edward- me saludó- Te estábamos esperando.

- Rose- le respondí acercándome y besando sus labios- estás hermosa como siempre- giré y estreché la mano que Jasper me ofrecía para luego repatingarme en uno de los sillones de cuero.

- Tomas algo- me preguntó el anfitrión

- Un _whisky_ está bien- le respondí. Lo sirvió y me lo acercó.

- Bien Edward, te escuchamos- me dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba al lado de Rose.

- Como le anticipé a Jasper, quiero quedarme con Isabella- les dije- quiero entrenarla para mi. Por supuesto estoy dispuesto a compensarlo.

- Edward esto es un negocio a mi me importa poco de donde viene el dinero mientras que me llegue- me respondió Jasper- Estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu oferta, si es satisfactoria no le veo problemas.

- Rose- la indagué.

- Sería una hipócrita si me opusiera cuando yo misma me quedé con Emmett hace unos años- me respondió- Fuiste muy generoso conmigo en ese momento Edward, por supuesto estoy dispuesta a escuchar tu oferta.

- Bien. En primer lugar pueden quedarse con mi parte de la venta de los bienes de Isabella, eso compensará una parte del valor que habríamos obtenido al venderla.

- Si, pero es una parte muy menor- me replicó Jasper- James estaba dispuesto a pagar mucha tela si la elegía a ella.

- Déjame continuar- le pedí- James está dispuesto a adquirir a uno de nuestros dos candidatos, verdad

- Así es- me respondió Rose.

- Y el tipo es un pervertido, verdad- volví a preguntar. Jasper cazó al vuelo hacia donde se dirigía la línea de mi pensamiento.

- De manera que propones que entrenemos a Gareth para convertirlo en un producto que el no pueda rechazar- razonó.

- Propongo involucrarme personalmente en su entrenamiento para convertirlo en una tentación imposible de resistir para el más rastrero de todos los pervertidos- les dije- Por supuesto ustedes se repartirían mi parte.

- ¿Cómo lo ves Rose?- preguntó Jasper

- El chico tiene tela para cortar- respondió- y el hijo de puta aquí presente es muy capaz de convertirlo en el más vicioso y abyecto de los esclavos sexuales. Por mi está bien.

- Hasta aquí de acuerdo, pero todavía seguimos abajo, Edward- me recordó Jasper.

- Lo sé- le dije- tengo una propuesta de compensación para cada uno de ustedes. Son distintas pero estoy convencido que cerrará totalmente el tema.

- Que has pensado- preguntó Rose.

- En tu caso te cederé cualquiera de los autos que poseo, excepto el Volvo.

- ¿El Phantom Coupé?

- El que quieras

- Hecho- exclamó entusiasmada- te lo he envidiado por años.

- Y que has pensado para mi- preguntó Jasper con un dejo de excitación. Al mal nacido negociar lo ponía tanto o más que un buen polvo y yo contaba con eso.

- Cederte a Alice- le respondí estudiando su reacción. El brillo de su mirada se intensificó. _Victoria!!!_

- También te la he envidiado por años- replicó.

- Lo sé- le respondí- ¿cerramos el trato?

- Trato cerrado- respondieron al unísono.

- Es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes- les dije levantando mi copa y bebiendo un trago- Volveré a Londres en la fecha planificada y Alice se mudará contigo.

- De acuerdo

- Rose tu tienes las llaves del garage- llévatelo cuando quieras.

- Esta misma tarde- replicó- no sea cosa que te arrepientas.

- Otra cosa

- Dispara- me dijo Jasper

- Voy a renunciar al hospital, quiero dedicarme a entrenarla 24x7

- Estas hasta las manos, hermano…- bromeó Jasper

- Bella será mi obra maestra- le contesté- la entrenaré pura y exclusivamente para mi.

- Has pagado cifras siderales por ella- replicó Rose- Es tuya, te pertenece- Mi verga se hinchó en respuesta al comentario.

--

Llegué al pueblo cerca de las diez. Alice y Bella me esperaban para cenar.

- Alice, todo ha marcado bien- le comenté aprovechando que Bella se había alejado para buscar la fuente que estaba en el horno.

- Entonces me ha aceptado

- Si, te mudarás a su casa cuando volvamos a Londres. ¿Has hecho lo que te ordené?- le pregunté

- Si señor- me respondió

Comimos liviano y mientras Alice se encargaba de los platos el guié a Bella hasta mi estudio. - ¿Me extrañaste?- le pregunté al tiempo que la abrazaba y comenzaba a acariciar sus nalgas. Ella se acomodó entre mis brazos. Bajé mi cabeza y empecé a mordisquear su labio inferior.

- Si- me respondió tímidamente.

- ¿Me necesitaste?- volví a preguntar al tiempo que deslizaba mi boca sobre su cuello, dejando un reguero de besos húmedos. Aún sin verla percibí su rubor.

- Me gusta estar contigo- me respondió avergonzada. Esa simple admisión disparó mi excitación al cielo.

- A mi también me gusta estar contigo gatita- le susurré a oído. Podía sentir el golpeteo de su corazón contra mi pecho. Invadí su boca con un beso exigente.

- Edward- gimió contra mis labios

- Me perteneces gatita- le dije sin separar nuestros labios pero deslizando mi mano por debajo del faldón de mi camisa y acariciando su entrada. Antes de terminar la noche ella me reconocería como su dueño, la tendría a mi merced hasta que lo hiciera, mojada y suplicando por su liberación.

- Edward - exclamó con voz ronca, cuando introduje un dedo en su canal curvándolo para buscar su punto de excitación. Su cuerpo temblaba- Por favor no puedo más- Retiré mi dedo rápidamente al tiempo que la abrazaba sosteniéndola.

- Ven conmigo- le indiqué guiándola hacia nuestro dormitorio.

Recorrimos el pasillo despacio. Al entrar cerré la puerta con el cerrojo y la ayudé a deshacerse de mi camisa. La coloqué suavemente en el medio de la cama y besé sus labios. Me alejé para desnudarme y tomé las cintas de terciopelo que Alice había dejado preparadas. Caminé hacia la cama y me senté a su lado. Bella acariciaba y tiraba de sus pezones tal y como le había enseñado. Me incliné sobre ella y mordisqué su labio inferior. Ella se estremeció. Aproveché su desorientación para tomar sus manos, cerrar los grilletes de las cintas de terciopelo en sus muñecas y fijarlos por sobre su cabeza en el cabezal. Acariciando la punta de sus pezones endurecidos le susurré,

- Vamos a jugar un rato gatita

xoxoxoxoxxo


End file.
